Obstacle
Obstacles must be avoided in all versions of Rail Rush. Contact with an obstacle will result in a fatal minecart accident that ends the game. Types of Obstacles There are three kinds of obstacles in Rail Rush. The last kind does not exist in the Classic version. *'Wooden Obstacles:' These wooden obstacles appear for no apparent reason, but they must be avoided at all times with jumps, crouches or tilting. A collision with a wooden obstacle would mostly prove fatal, although wooden obstacles are destructible and can be eliminated by other means. *'Barriers:' These metal barriers, which block off a whole track and are marked with a red X, must be avoided at all times. Only the use of a Super TNT Stick can eliminate barriers. Crashing into a barrier would instantly result in death. Barriers must be avoided by switching tracks, which is done by pressing the left or right arrow keys (classic and Worlds versions) or swiping left or right on the screen (mobile version). *'Hazards:' In the Worlds and mobile versions, there are other worlds, but parts of their environments serve as dangerous obstacles that the player needs to avoid at all times. Examples of hazards include giant gears in the Steam Factory or a snake branch in Amazonia World. The player needs to carefully guess which move to perform in order to avoid each kind of hazard. Only a Steam Power booster can neutralize these obstacles. Obstacle Orientations *'Upper Obstacles/Hazards:' These obstacles can only be avoided by crouching, which is done by pressing the down arrow key (Classic and Worlds versions) or swiping down on the screen (mobile version). An upper wooden obstacle usually looks like a miniature billboard that is supported by two wooden posts. The board part has blue markings and a down arrow painted on it. *'Lower Obstacles/Hazards:' These obstacles can only be avoided by jumping, which is done by pressing the up arrow key (Classic and Worlds versions) or swiping up on the screen (mobile version). Lower wooden obstacles are painted red and have an up arrow mark. *'Side Obstacles/Hazards:' These obstacles can only be avoided by tilting, which is done by holding the "A" or "D" key (Classic and Worlds versions) or tilting the device left/right (mobile version) until the obstacle is cleared. Side wooden obstacles are shaped like upside-down right triangles, with the taller point facing downward. *'Lane Hazards:' In other worlds, there are sections of the track where there are three tracks available, but one or two tracks are blocked off by a hazard that must be avoided. Observing which tracks are blocked and switching tracks if necessary is the only way to avoid such a hazard. Pick-ups may also be available in the area around a lane hazard, but it would be too risky to get them if the player does not have a Magnet Force, especially when the pick-ups are on a blocked track. The hydraulic crushers in the Steam Factory are considered to be lane hazards, for example. *'Special Hazards: '''Some hazards in other worlds are huge enough to take up the entire screen (such as the Kraken Battle in Undersea World or the T-Rex Chase in Jurassic Jungle) and may require the player to follow on-screen prompts in order to survive. Some characters can help the player get past these hazards. Notes The total number of deaths from each kind of obstacle/hazard is recorded in the statistics section of the options screen . However, deaths from special hazards, lane hazards, barriers or dead-end tracks are not recorded. The upper and lower wooden obstacles look similar to the ones used in ''Subway Surfers. It is also worth noting that this game's three-track layout is also borrowed from that same game. Category:Basic Play